Big Time Campers and Counselors OCs NEEDED!
by AnonymousWriter2282
Summary: Loosely based off Disney's Parent Trap. When the fame starts to get to them, Gustavo sends BTR Camp Sherwood to be camp counselors. Dominic Schmidt has spent every summer at Camp Sherwood for as long as he could remember. Dominic and Kendall meet thing fall out. Me and my friends already made a few.Summary sucks...sorry...OPEN


So Dominic Schmidt and Kendall Knight are twins. Kenneth Schmidt and Jennifer Knight spit them up when they were babies (Kenneth is Katie's dad too… I'll come up with something.)

This is just the OC's. So you could get the gist of them.

* * *

**Camp Counselors**

* * *

**Name: **Dominic Schmidt

**Age: **18

**Family: **Kendall Knight (Unknown Twin Brother), Katie Knight (Unknown Sister), Jennifer Knight(Mother), Kenneth Schmidt (Father{Jeffrey Dean Morgan})

**Personality: **He is very self-confident. Unlike Kendall he does have many friends so he is a bit of a loner. Dominic is sarcastic and yet s kind, compassionate, kind hearted and caring.

**Appearance: **He looks nearly identical to Kendall. He has green eyes, darker strawberry blond hair, and dimples.

**Relationships: **Jordan Munroe (girlfriend of 2 years)

**Portrayer:** Kendall Schmidt

* * *

**Name: **Jordan Munroe

**Age: **18

**Family: **River Munroe (Older brother {Chord Overstreet}), Caitlyn Munroe (Sister {see campers}), Wesley Munroe (Father {Freddie Prinze Jr.}), Lauren Munroe (Mother {Sarah Michelle Gellar})

**Personality: **She is extremely extroverted, intelligent, excitable, clumsy, and impulsive. She is also very athletic and loves skateboarding, surfing, hockey, and cheerleading. She's considered the tomboy with a sweet, kind, and optimistic personality.

**Appearance: **She has a petite frame stands approximately at 5' 3. She has a beautiful heart shaped face complimented with piercing baby blue eyes, and long golden blonde hair.

**Relationships: **Dominic Schmidt (boyfriend of 2 years)

**Portrayer:** Emily Osment

* * *

**Name: **Paige Gellar

**Age: **18

**Family: **Dustin Gellar (Older half-brother {Dustin Belt}), Tyler Gellar (Brother {see campers}), Katherine Gellar (Mother {Charisma Carpenter}), Donovan Gellar (Father {James Marsters})

**Personality: **She isa nice, caring, helpful, often goofy, eccentric person. She is considered a girly-girl and in some cases a fan-girl. She is one of the boldest and the most outspoken person you can ever meet.

**Appearance: **Shehas a curvaceous frame with shapely slim legs. She had tanned skin that goes nicely against her jet black hair, which is often left down with her bangs are parted on either the left or right side.

**Relationships: **GiantFan-girl Crush on James Diamond

**Portrayer: **Demi Lovato

* * *

**Name: **Caitlin Davis

**Age: **18

**Personality: **She has an innocent demeanor and is often displayed as playful and harmless although she comes off as a little slutty. She is very flirtatious and protective of her three best friends Paige, Jordan, and Dominic.

**Appearance: **She is a very attractive and gorgeous young girl. She has dark blood red hair (she dyed the summer before on a dare but like it so much she kept it), which is usually in perfect wavys along with her dark almond shaped eyes. Her face is heart-shaped and perfectly symmetrical.

**Relationships: **Jordan Munroe (ex-girlfriend), Dominic Schmidt (ex-boyfriend)

**Portrayer:** Ariana Grande

* * *

**Campers**

* * *

**Name: **Caitlyn Munroe

**Age: **13

**Personality: **She is the highly intelligent, hardworking younger sister of Jordan Munroe. Unlike her sister she is shy, timid, and easily influenced by others. She is offend jealous of how easy making friends is for Jordan.

**Appearance: **She is the average height for her age, with long blonde hair which she wears straight, held back by a hairband. She has big brown eyes.

**Relationships: **Crushes on Carlos and Derek

**Portrayer:** Genevieve Hannelius

* * *

**Name: **Tyler Gellar

**Age: **15

**Personality: **Tyler is somewhat shallow, single-minded, sometimes panics under pressure. He also spends a considerable amount of time thinking about, and talking to girls, completing the "macho male" stereotype. Although has a noticeable soft spot for his older sister, Paige

**Appearance: **Tyler is very tall for his age. He has brown eyes, and black, bushy long hair.

**Relationships: **None

**Portrayer:** Blake Michael

* * *

**Name: **Derek Mason

**Age: **14

**Personality: **He is intelligent, mature, responsible, although he is sometimes overly responsible. Despite this he does possess a childish side, enjoying a kids TV program, and enjoying playing pranks

**Appearance: **He has closely cut blondish-brown hair and brown eyes. He is a tall, fit soccer player and has a preppy sense of style.

**Relationships: **None

**Portrayer:** Billy Unger

* * *

**Name: **Alyssa Mason

**Age:** 14

**Personality:** She is also somewhat irresponsible, sassy, indifferent and often overreacts to situations. She is witty, stylish, compassionate, hyper, and sometimes negative when she gets stuck.

**Appearance:** She has a very slim face complimented with her dark almond shaped eyes. She has a peach and cream complexion and long brown and her slim and athletic figure from playing field hockey.

**Relationships:** Crush on Tyler

**Portrayer:** Kelli Berglund

* * *

_**I'm going to need a lot more OCs…the more descriptive you are in your application. Campers should be ages 7 to 16 and ****Counselors should be from 18 to 21. **__********__**I will try to use every OC even if it's as a background character. I will need boys and girls. Please submit no more than Two characters. **_

_********__**If you are not sure how to describe the appearance of your character choose a celebrity '****Portrayer**'._

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Campers or Counselor**

**Personality:**

**Appearance:**

**How Long They've Been Going To This Camp:**

**(If Applying For A Potential Girlfriend or Boyfriend) Preferred Guy or Girl:**

**Family(Names, Ages, Personalities, Jobs, If They Go To The Camp Too, etc.):**

**Where Are They From:**

**Any Other Information You'd Like Me To Know:**

**__****This will be closed at 12:00 a.m. Eastern Time( U.S. & Canada) on the fifth of May!**


End file.
